the_descendantsfandomcom-20200213-history
Descendants 10 - All Saints And Spirits
All Saints And Spirits is issue 10 in The Descendants (Main Series) and issue eleven in volume 1, Welcome to Freeland House. It is the first Halloween issue of the series and the title is a reference to All Saint's Day, November 1 and Warrick Kaine's birthday. Summary Warrick, Cyn, Juniper unload party decorations from Kay's car. Snackrifice, Kay's band will be playing at the Halloween party. Laurel and Melissa are in her workshop, Kareem is watching via one of the specially designed screens. They are planning to build a transponder to increase the range Kareem has outside his body, Kareem insists that they enjoy the party and work on the transponders later. Ian and Warrick talk, Warrick not allowed to help plan the party as it's second purpose is for his birthday. Ian shows Warrick and article where "ghosts" scared of muggers and Warrick says it wasn't LSI that maybe it was a new prelate. A strange animal, known as "Five" is told to seek and destroy. The animal terrifies people at Wagner Park, the animal is after it's target when a strange female wielding magic intervenes. She tells the couple that were being attacked she is Occult. Occult fends of the creature repeatedly and tells the couple to run. Occult offhandedly mentions the police and the creature's collar says "We can't have that." and "Sorry Five". The creature is destroyed. Watching a news report on a monstruous wolf creature, Alexis, Ian and Laurel discuss the incident with Ian distrusting "Occult" for being a spellcaster. Kareem mentions that he has felt some strange dark precenses on the Astral in Mayfield. He believes there are three more creatures. Another wolf creature, Seven is made to wait atop a buliding across from the Westinghall Building. The creature is revealed to be controlled by Brother Wright and referred to as an Inugami. Wright, using his mission parameters of drawing out the prelates uses decides to have the inugami attack a 'pillar of the community', Vincent Liedecker. On another building, Alloy, Facsimile and Zero discuss their Halloween costumes and late to meet up at The Dungeon decide to go through Westinghall Plaza. Brill, Liedecker's bodyguard fires at the inugami, but the bullets bounce off its orihacite armor. The inugami attacks Liedecker's limo and is blown back by an explosion which damages it, but not the armor. Liedecker prepares to shoot is with a pulse cannon but stops as Facsimile tackles the inugami out of the way and into the street. Facsimile fights with it as Ally and Zero arrive. Alloy throws it out of the way and tries to control the orihalcite but fails. Zero freezes the inugami in a cone of ice. While the prelates are distracted talking to Liedecker, the inugami explodes. JC talks to Kay, worried that Lisa has been more of a no-show than usual since Myths and Heroes. Kay tells him there's nothing to worry about. Laurel lets Ian, Alexis and Kareem know about the other teens' fight with the inugami, confirming their suspicions that Kareem sensed one of the aura's disappearing because they killed it. Ian mentions finding Occult as she's their best lead and she is there. She tells them she knows as much as they do. Ian asks her to show them her face, she says she hasn't asked them to take their mask off but complies. Occult is a tanned with a long blonde braid and in her late teens, early twenties. Thomas Cross argues with Simon Talbot about Brother Wright's reckless disposal of Inugami over a dinner. Talbot refuses to go through proper channels in trying to confirm that LSI are the teens they are looking for as that would alert Laurel and give them time to run. Using Ephemeral's astral senses and Occult's divining pendulum, the group track down one of the Inugami, hidden inside a trash can. Laurel in passes mentions she wants to use the name Codex. Darkness kills it by superheating the can with her black heat. A technician calls Brother Wright out about the inugami's death, Wright orders them to wake the final inugami, pump it full of amphetamines and send it towards the other one's last location. Kareem muses that he recognises Occult's astral form and wonders why she didn't reveal her true identity. Before he can do anything he's distracted by the appearance of the inugami. It's pain is such that it solidly manifests on the Astral Plane and could harm him. The inugami runs straight at them. Occult conjures a red defensive wall but warns it won't hold long. Laurel blows an overpowered dog whistle and stops its charge. The handler blows out the inugami's ear drums in response. On the Astral, Kareem spears the inugami's astral from. Kareem then cut's it's Astral form's head off, rendering it brain dead in the real world. At home Laurel, Ian and Alexis debrief. Laurel says she doesn't recognise the armor's composition and lays out her plans to combat any inugami in the future. Category:Welcome To Freeland House